1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a separator for removing solid fractions from a mixture of air, liquid and solids.
2. Description of Related Art
Three-phase mixtures of air, liquid and solids are produced during machining of objects. These mixtures cannot be disposed of directly in the public drainage system for environmental reasons. An example of such mixtures is a mixture of air, body fluids and amalgam particles which accumulates when drilling out amalgam fillings at a dental workplace. The amalgam must not be disposed of in the public wastewater system, but must instead be collected separately and supplied for correct disposal.
Various processes are used to separate the solid particles. Centrifugation of the solids has proven particularly effective for separating small particles. However, the corresponding centrifuges are expensive and, in the case of waste waters which contain amalgam particles, the legislative bodies of some countries only regard it as sufficient when these particles are separated from the liquid by sedimentation.
Accordingly, these use amalgam separators which operate according to the sedimentation principle.
These known sedimentation tanks generally have an outlet which is in communication with the actual sedimentation chamber by way of an overflow.
The sedimentation units generally comprise a collection tank which contains the sedimented amalgam, and this collection tank has to be exchanged at intervals for an empty tank.
The effectiveness of the sedimentation for an air-containing mixture is impaired by bubbles and/or foam, particularly when the liquid contains foam-forming substances such as protein or saponines or cleaning agents.